Corupted Twilight
by SilverRoxas
Summary: After waking up with amnesia and the skills of a sword fighter, Silver is determined to track down Blue and figure out what happened to him while dealing with people from another world, a voice in his head, his rival, and the invading Heartless.


**I have lots of stories to finish, yet fic ideas keep jumping into my head. This is one of them, also co-written with my awesome friend kissinglink. The pokemon characters are from the Pokemon Adventures/Special Manga. :D**

**Warnings: Will be some language, but nothing too strong.**

**Disclaimer for the whole FanFiction: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, or Super Paper Mario (Legend of the Thousand Year Door), in any way, never will.**

x-x-x

Silver blinked lazily, swatting the pointed and oddly warm object prodding his cheek as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. He growled while pulling himself up to prop himself upward with his elbows, only to be met with a pair of acid green eyes with tear-drop shaped tattoos underneath eying him with something similar to amusement. "Hey guys, he's still alive! I told you redheads are awesome." He smirked as he turned backward, brandishing a circular object with eight silver spikes at two smaller teens who were idly looking at another figure sprawled out onto the grass.

"Yeah, Axel. You mean awesome like the way you accidentally set Larxene's room on fire?" A blonde with a windswept hairstyle commented a few feet away, earning a playful glare from the tall redhead as the raven-haired girl giggled at them.

"Whatever, Roxas. At least _I_ didn't break Demyx's sitar." The blonde, Roxas, scowled in response as he poked the figure with an oversized key of some sort before glancing at the smaller redhead who was watching them in confusion. "Glad to see you're up, anyway. What's your name?"

"Silver," He responded rather icily, much to Axel's displeasure. The latter crossed his arms as Silver stumbled to his feet.

"Well, Silver, you should be rather grateful. We saved your life, got it memorized?"

Silver's mouth opened for a retort but snapped closed abruptly when the word's meaning caught up to him, and he glared up at the taller male while crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would you do that? I don't know you people."

Axel shrugged, and Silver's eyes widened for a brief second as the circular weapon in his gloved hand vanished in a flash of smoke and dark chain-like tendrils. "Found you out cold when we were taking out the Heartless along with your friend over there. Figured we'd lend a hand after much convincing from Roxas."

"Hey, we couldn't just leave them. Would you do that to us?" Roxas shot back, making Axel frown as he shook his head.

"'Course not, silly. So, Silver," He spun on his heel to tower over said redhead with a grin. "How'd you end up there, anyway? Heartless get you?"

"Heartless?" Silver repeated with a puzzled tone. "Is that a new species of pokemon?" Axel frowned with a sharp head tilt as he cupped his chin in his hand.

"I take it that means the Heartless just came to this World. Roxas, Xion!" The two behind him glanced up with a blank stare. "Guess we'll be taking out the Heartless here, too. Another World, another problem, I guess."

"Hey, there weren't any of those morons in _my_ world!" A small voice declared. Silver raised an eyebrow as a small creature with a mohawk-like hairstyle leapt up onto Axel's head, efficiently flattening down his scarlet spikes as the creature crossed his arms. "If they came to Glitzville I would've kicked 'em to the curb!"

"Right, Solstice." Axel smirked as plucked Solstice from his head and handed him over to Roxas. Silver regained his composure before hesitantly pointing at him.

"What is that?"

"I'm a Yoshi, get it memorized!" Solstice piqued as he scrabbled up on Roxas' shoulder.

"Hey," Axel narrowed his eyes jokingly as he carefully jabbed at the yoshi. "Get your own catchphrase, kid."

Solstice stuck his extended tongue out at Axel before ducking into Roxas' hood. The blonde craned his neck backward to try and spot the green dino hiding in his jacket, but Axel shook his head and turned Roxas' attention back to Silver. "Anyway, kid, what were you doing back there? It doesn't seem safe to let a kid like you hang around a place like that, especially with the Heartless mulling around."

Silver narrowed his eyes in confusion, trying to remember where he was before he woke up. He finally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand. "I don't remember. The last thing I _do_ remember was hearing Blue trying to con Green into helping her throw a birthday party."

"And I thought Nobody names were strange," Axel mumbled silently under his breath. "Alright, then, do you at least remember why you look so strange compared to your friend over here?"

"…Excuse me?" He questioned icily, sparing a glance over at his so called 'friend', who Silver realized to be Gold, being poked in the ribs with Xion's key-like object as he snored loudly. Axel frowned, motioned for Roxas to walk over where they were as he slung the key over his shoulder.

"Roxas, hold up your Keyblade in front of him." The sunlight bounced off of the hilt as Roxas held it out in front of him, Silver's eyes widening as a broken reflection met his eyes.

"Is that…me?"

"Yeah." Axel responded in confusion, his oval eyes slanting. "Why is that such a shock?"

Silver simply blinked, his make-shift mirror wavering slightly as he brushed his fingertips against the metal. "That can't be me."

"You look like an elf." Solstice commented with a snicker as he crawled out of Roxas' hood and onto the boy's shoulder. Axel carefully swatted at him to keep him quiet.

Silver stared blankly at the Keyblade, his sudden amnesia not seeming so bad compared to his new appearance. His ears were pointed, his bangs the tips of the end of his red hair fading into yellow and then a dark black. Two pointed fangs were revealed as he gaped at himself, and glancing down he realized the red trim on his clothes was now a dark green. His white jeans had a light blue stripe on the thighs, and a maroon shield with a gold trim and a sky-blue 'S' in the center strapped to his calf.

His hand reached down to grasp the handle of something which was encased in a sheath the right side of his belt, and he unsurely pulled it out. The silver blade of a sword unveiled itself, the green handle feeling oddly familiar as he looked at the shimmering sapphire embedded in the guard in awe.

"Can you use that?" Axel's question snapped him out of his daze, and he hesitantly enclosed the weapon back in it's case as he shook his head.

"No. I've never seen it in my life, but…it feels like it's important."

"Maybe you do know how to use it, but you can't remember." Xion offered shyly. "I couldn't remember how to use my Keyblade once, but Roxas helped me."

"I don't think so. I mean, I remember some things, but just not recently." He replied as he shoved himself to his feet, memories of his old adventures with Gold, Crystal and Blue scattering across his mind before he dismissed them. "I remember heading to Johto with my sister and a few friends on the S.S. Aqua, but nothing after that. I remember there was a storm."

"Maybe you fell off the ship." Roxas said mostly to himself. Axel looked thoughtfully at the two younger teens."Okay then, Silver, we'll stick with you until you figure out what happened."

"What?" He inquired ludicrously, gawking at the three before crossing his arms and turning the other way. "No. I have to find Blue and figure out where I am."

"We're in Unova, dude." Silver's sharp gaze turned behind himself, where Gold was now awake and fiddling with his pokegear. "Apparently on Route nine. Crys was talking about coming here because Blue wanted to check out the shopping mall on the next route over."

"And when was this?" Silver asked wryly. Gold hummed to himself in thought.

"About a week ago? And why do you look like an elf? Ooh, are you dressing up for the holidays? I wish my pokegear had a camera!"

"Gold, would you shut up? I don't remember what happened to me. I hate to ask you this, but do you have any idea what happened?"

Gold shook his head, frowning. "Sorry, Silver. I just remember waking up here."

"Damn." Silver hissed, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. "First things first, we have to find Blue, Green, and Crystal. And then we have to figure out how I ended up like this."

"We'll help." Roxas grinned, Solstice peering out from behind the blonde's head. "Right, Axel?" The taller redhead was met with two pairs of sapphire eyes staring at him, and he sighed in defeat.

"Sure, I guess." A low growl came from behind them, and Roxas and Xion immediately jumped into action with their Keyblades at the ready as Axel's chakrams appeared in a flash of smoke. Gold's jaw gaped open as Silver pushed him to the side, nearly stumbling as voice echoed in his head while a ice-like metallic-looking bird took to the sky and screeched.

"_Grab the sword!" _Silver's hand subconsciously shot toward the weapon and released it from it's case, jumping forward as he slashed at the bird-like enemy, a sharp clanging noise resonating through the almost abandoned route as the weapon met with iron.

"_Forward, duck, shoot forward, go!" _Silver closed his eyes as his body followed the commands, the sword quickly causing the creature to fade into an explosion of dark light as he landed on his feet. He let out a deep breath, the reality catching up to him as he slowly encased the sword again, turning around to face the five of them staring at him with wide-eyes as Gold stepped forward in shock.

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
